End of Time
by AustinMoons
Summary: Austin always told Ally he would love her until the world ended. 3 years after marriage the world they know begins to fall and Austin has one last chance to really show Ally how much he loves her. One Shot


**Back story: This is a post-apocalyptic setting. 10 years earlier the world went to war and mass people are dying and the human race is going extinct blah blah blah.**

**Austin and Ally are together in the end of the world. And they're married, okay yeah read this its cute but will probably make you cry. **

**...**

Its was dark and foggy, broken glass on every inch of the carpet. The pain on the wall was peeling off and every picture was crooked. A small empty crib sits in the corner. Austin and Ally were playing to have children, but in this state, its impossible. Someone tried to break in again. The foot prints looked fresh. Probably for food or something. It happens a lot now. So often Austin sleeps on the couch to protect Ally while she sleeps upstairs. Anyone whos going to break in isn't going to lay one hand on her. Austin worries. Worries _too _much. Worries about the break ins. Worries about safety. Worries about Ally more than anything. He leans against the window taking in his surroundings. This isn't the home he's used to.

Everything is dark but its only 2 in the after noon. The buildings have holes. Broken down cars align the side walk.

"_Hey" _a small, faint voice appears behind him.

He sighs. _God, _he thinks to himself, _please keep her safe._

He turns around and grabs Ally in his arms. Rubbing her back, whispering sweet nothings into her hair. Taking in every inch he can get. They'd been together for 6 years now. Married for 3. "_Newly wed love birds" _their friends would tease. It was true, they were love birds. Maybe not 'newly'. At least not for Austin, he's always know his love for Ally. Every thing about Ally he would soak up. Even the things she considered 'her flaws' he grabbed onto and never let go. _He was truly in love with her, in love with everything about her._

Ally stirs in his arms. He's afraid to lose his grip on the beauty God has blessed him with.

He rests his chin on the top of her head. His eyebrows arch and he closes his eyes. This entire times he hasn't shed one tear. He isn't going to start now. He's been close. The he realization the love of his life can be ripped away any given second is enough to bring him on his knees. He refuses to realize anything.

He things about all the sins he's committed and how his sweet Allison Dawson has a perfectly clean slate. Heaven and hell are only words to Austin but he knows where he belongs if they were real and where Ally belongs. If heaven doesn't forgive him he'll still have Ally and Ally will still have him.

_Nothing sweeter than my baby. _He rubs his head on hers.

When Ally first realized she had fallen for Austin, he was three days on a drunken sin. A sin he has never told her about to this day. He stumbled onto her door steps in a complete mess. He had a fever of 103°. Austin didn't care how long he lived but he swears he dreamed of her. He slept in her bed and she slept on the couch. When she woke the next day she found Austin laying on the floor next to her and the couch. They were holding hands.

"Austin" she spoke, removing herself from the overlonged hug. She looked him, her eyes glossy and wide. She had been crying.

"Please" he whispered "please stay". His eyebrows arched again and his nose started to burn.

He pulled her back in. Nothing she could say would make him let her go.

"I-" he began to speak. He put his head in the crook of her neck and shoulders. He was trying so _so _hard to keep it emotions together.

"Real men never cry" his father scolded. After the gar of eleven he taught himself to never shed a single tear again.

_Man up, Austin._

"Its okay, Austin" Ally's calm, gentle voice spoke through his thoughts. She stroked his hair and held on to him tight. "Things will be okay" she whispered. "_Things will be okay". _She knew thing weren't going to be okay, she'd prepared herself long ago for this. She knew their time was running out.

They stood in the middle of the trashed living room. Ally giggled.

"What?" Austin smiled at her. First time he's smiled in a while. Leave it to all to be the reason.

"Its- its nothing, I just-" she giggled again, covering her mouth and turning around.

"C'mon, tell me." Austin pleaded, wrapping his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on her head yet again. He loved her size. She fit perfectly for him. _Just perfectly for him._

"I was think about our wedding night." She spoke. Her voice cracked and she looked down. "How you carried me through that door, up the stairs and…." She trailed off.

"Aaannnd….." Austin arched ands eyebrow.

"You know…" she softly spoke. "When we… had…" he cheeks turned red and the began to stutter.

Austin chuckled. "Yeah I know, I remember." He _definitely remembered_.

She looked so heavenly that night. Their wedding polaroid's hung on the fridge for him to always see. For he visited the fridge quite often. She's a goddess, his goddess.

It was now he realized he would rather have death than to not have her. He would rather have God come down and smite him for every drunk text, indecent exposer in public charge, and arrest warrant currently out for him. He would rather have an infinite amount of years of torture than not to have her in his arms.

"Boy or girl?" she quietly asked.

"Hmm?" he murmured against her neck.

"If we had a child. Boy or girl?"

"Hmmm." He murmured again. "Girl.."

"We can name her Adele" she piped.

"After the singer?" he chuckled.

She nodded. Leaning back into him more.

"She would be blonde like me but have your amazing eyes and impeccable eyebrows" he teased

She laughed. "She, _Adele_," she let the name roll of her tongue. Feeling overwhelmed with sadness she cute her sentence off. She looked down.

He felt e tear fall on his hand. "Hey, no, please, no tears" he slowly spun her around and held her again. "No tears" he stroked her hair. "Tell me more about, Adele" he insisted.

"She-" Ally wiped her tears "she would have amazing art skills"

"And great music taste because we'd raise her on rhythm and blues". Austin's eyes lit up. He too felt sad but hid it from Ally. He got lost in her eyes. Looking at her elected strange perfections but finding them to be in all the right ways of perfection. He fell in love with her a little more everyday and right now he loved her so much it was causing him physical pain in his chest. He leaned in for a soft kiss. She ran her hands threw his hair. His hearts already sinned.

"I love you, Ally" he had to say it quickly because he's almost positive he would've broke down if he had registered what he was saying at a time like this.

A loud bang jolts both. Gun shots are heard in the distant. Screaming of both people and car tires.

"Austin…" Ally whispered. He face is pale. It pains Austin to see her scared.

He ran over the window blinders and pulled them door. He made it the door and checked it to make sure it was locked. The gunshots got closer, louder. More easy to hear. He rest his head on the door for a quick second.

_"__Austin" _Ally whispered again. Her eyes filling with tears.

Austin nodded and walked over to the radio. Turning it up.

The soft quite melody filled the room instead of the noise the world outside was making.

We walked to Ally and took her hand. He stepped left, then right. It took Ally a second to realize what he was doing. _He was slow dancing. _She smiled at him, the smile not reaching her eyes. He smirked and winked at her. She blushed. In this moment he didn't care what happened, didn't cure if he died. As long as he was with her he'd be the happiest he could ever get.

They slowed down even more, giving Austin the chance to lean in pressing his forehead against hers. He began to hum the music to her. Swaying to the song. He was trying to block out everything but this moment but the gunshots grew louder. Ally filched and squeezed Austin's hand tighter.

He leaned in again to plant a soft kiss on her nose. She giggled. That's when it happened. The first tear fell from his eyes. Her giggle was so beautiful, giving light to this moment right now. It was too much for him.

He thought about every moment with Ally he could remember in this forsicken moment. All the smiles, cheesy jokes, kisses, sleep overs, sneak outs, misery, and love led up to this moment.

He stood there with her continuing to sway. Closing his eyes. They swayed for only seconds but it felt liked for years or for hours.

His mind began to race but his body stayed calm.

_The first time they told each other they loved each other. The first time the read their wedding vows. The first time Ally scolded him. The first time they met._

_God, Austin was so thankful for his rule breaking younger self. Playing drums with corn dogs._

He knew he wasn't supposed to do it. He was the sign. He wanted to get her attention, wanted to know her name. Little did ne know her name would soon be his favorite words.

The gun shits were right outside now. The sound of tires screeching drowned the classical music.

They still swayed to the nonexistent music. 

The world was crashing and falling apart around them but there was no other place Austin would want to be. He swayed, pulling closer, kissing her head.

A car door slammed and they sound of gravel beneath feet could be heard.

A loud thud against the door couldn't even pull the couple apart.

They continued to sway. Almost as if they didn't care. Austin tears were soon shaking her hair but she didn't care. He prayed. Prayed in the name if a foreigners God. He felts her hot tears threw his shirt when she pressed her face into his chest. Her weeps became louder. She was crumbling. Falling to the ground

"No, no,no" he picked her back up. "Just-"

She looked at him and for the first time she saw the years if built up tears stream free.

"Dance like we did at our wedding" he pleaded picking her back up his arms. Her structure was fragile and her cries were heavier. He leaned down and planted one last kiss on her lips.

That's when It happened. Shots flew through the windows. Impaling everything from the sofa, the walls, the door, even her and Austin.

He was hit three times in the back. Falling to his knees, dragging Ally with him.

She was hit once in the chest.

Ally screamed, covering his wound with her hands.

He pulled her under him. Even on his last breathe all he wanted to do was protect her.

"Austin" she grabbed on his shirt. Her tears came out in floods. His in oceans. He pulled her in his lap slowly lying down on his back.

"I love-I love you so much, so-"

"I love you to, Austin, I will always love you"

She layer down on his chest. His breathing became ragged and in random patterns. They were covered in blood, both his and hers.

Ally's chest felt waitress as she began to sink into Austin's wounded chest.

He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. She looked up at him as he closed his eyes. Her tears soaked his shirt. She pressed her ear against his chest. She stayed like that until his heart beat began to slow. She kissed his lips over and over and over again. When she pressed her ear against his chest again she heard nothing.

She lay in his chest waiting her time. Her grip grew tighter on his hand before falling flat just like Ally's breathing.


End file.
